oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Trading post
The Trading post was a trading system released on 10 December 2014 for players to sell almost every tradeable item, or search for item offers by other players. Players got six spaces in which they may have posted offers. Sellers were required to advertise their offers on the trading post in order for buyers to be able to view their offers. This trading system resembled a real-life auction house. The trading post was accessible from any bank. Players were able to assemble certain item sets to save space. They behaved like ordinary items except that they could not be worn or used until they are disassembled. Only the trading post was able to be used to assemble and disassemble sets, and this could be done an unlimited number of times for free. Right-clicking a set and selecting "Drop" did not disassemble it. Players could right-click the trading post and selected the "Item sets" option to exchange item sets. Players could offer items from the trading post only when trading in a bank, in north-west Varrock, or by Falador Park. Players could access their items for sale on the Trading Post through trades by clicking the desired item for sale in the item bar below the trade windows. The bar had a grey tint and up to six selling items were shown in a horizontal row with the amount for sale on the Trading Post. These items may have been sold in trades one by one or in any amount the player desires. Players may have sold their items on the trading post for any price they desired. World 301 was a popular world for trading items, especially items such as Godswords. The trading post was removed on 25 February 2015 with the release of the Grand Exchange. Any posts that remained in the trading post were transferred to the Grand Exchange as aborted offers. Using the trading post Buying an item , while searching for other items.]] Players who wished to buy items used the "Search" option on the trading post, and viewed offers placed by those who wished to sell their items. Players could check for the cheapest item, which listed the offers from cheapest to most expensive, from top to bottom. They could also check offers only of players on their world. Once a player has chosen an item, they could have viewed the following: *The quantity of the item the players is selling *The price in which the player is offering *The name of the player selling the item *The amount of time that has passed since the player posted the offer *The world in which they are currently logged in on Players could then add the player they wish to contact and buy the item in person. Although players could offer items from the trading post only when trading in a bank, in north-west Varrock, or by Falador Park, note that it was still NOT advised to meet in Draynor Village, Brimhaven, Entrana, or the Wilderness, as those are common luring spots. Instead, it is advised to meet inside a bank in order to trade safely. In addition, players should have always carefully checked the trade screen to ensure they are not being scammed. Selling an item Players who were wishing to sell their items may have used the "Sell" option on the trading post, and post offers of an item they wished to sell. Players may have set the price to whatever it is they deemed satisfactory, and then confirmed the offer. Once confirmed, the offer was visible to those who search the item on the trading post. It was advised to turn Private messages to "On" in order for potential buyers to contact the sellers. Some tradeable items were not able to be sold on the trading post: *Unidentified herbs *Mysterious emblem *Pyramid Plunder items *Spare controls *Raw spider on sticks/shafts Item sets interface To create item sets, players must have brought the un-noted components for the set they wished to make to a Trading post, located at any bank. The post had a right-click option called "Item sets" which must have been chosen to bring up the "Item sets" interface. On this interface, the available item sets were listed. To check the components that make up a given set, players selected the "Components" option on the set from the right-click menu (or through a single left-click). If a player had each of the components necessary in their inventory, he or she could have selected the "Exchange" option, which swapped the components for the set. Barrows equipment sets can only be made from undamaged armour. Category:Old School-exclusive content